khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zul'Aman
Warlord Kazra'jin Warlord Murho'jin Warlord Makzai Warlord Jin'zakk |government = Monarchy |race = Forest Troll (265,000) |language = Zandali Old Zandali |affiliation = Amani Empire Khazari Empire|fleader = Warlord Zul'jin (Deceased) Warlord Daakara (Deceased)|faith = Loa Voodoo|organizations = Amani'shi, Army of the West. (Ruled by Kazra'jin) Amani'zar, Army of the South. (Ruled by Jin'zakk) Amani'kal, Army of the East. (Ruled by Makzai) Amani'rok, Army of the North. (Ruled by Murho'jin)}} Zul'Aman, pronounced ZOOL-ah-mawn is the capital of the Amani Empire, located in the southeastern portion of Eversong Woods in the northern Eastern Kingdoms region. History Old Zul'Aman Once, Forest Trolls controlled a vast swath of Lordaeron. Their empire was called Zul'Aman, and the area currently known as Zul'Aman was their power center. Their dominion stretched across the continent, and they threatened the nascent human nations and the fledgling kingdom of Quel'Thalas with extinction. The high elves granted their arcance knowledge to the humans of Lordaeron in exchange for help in defeating the Amani trolls. The allied forces crushed the empire, driving them to near extinction. Now, the tiny area in northeastern Lordaeron is all that remains of the Amani tribe's dominion. In the years after their defeat, the trolls largely gave up their imperialist mindset, though they protect their small territory zealously. They have never forgiven the humans or the elves for their near-genocide. Warbands patrol the forest, slaying all living (and undead) creatures that are not trolls or natural forest beasts. They worship ancient deities, known as Loas. Any trolls encountered try to kill on sight. Explorers need to be careful, but are not totally without allies in Zul'Aman. Several bands of high elves, survivors from Quel'Thalas, fled south and now wander throughout the forest. Those who stay one step ahead of the trolls survive; those who do not will learn first-hand what the cannibalistic trolls do with their victims. Scourge patrols, hunting the elven refugees, also stalk through the land. The Forest Troll kingdom of Zul'Aman is a dark, primal woodland. The trolls' Voodoo energies permeate the climate and ancient, stepped ziggurats rise above the canopy. Warlord Jin'zakk is rumoured to be the chief of the Amani'zar, with his Witch Doctors and Shamans providing magic support. In addition, Warlord Zul'jin rules as chief of the Amani'shi. There are also two other unknown Warlords who rules other parts of Zul'Aman. Second War In the 6th year after the fall of Stormwind, the Horde began their northern offensive against the Alliance forces. The Horde simultaneously launched two primary assaults. The first was a land offensive launched out of Blackrock Mountain which moved north to the Dwarf holdings in Khaz Modan. The second was a naval assault launched from the ruins of Stormwind, which sailed north taking the islands of Zul'Dare, Tol Barad, and Crestfall and establishing them as primary naval bases. From these launching points, the Horde landed troops along the coasts of the Wetlands, the Arathi Highlands, and most importantly the southern coast of Lordaeron. Southern outposts such as Southshore, Tarren Mill and Hillsbrad were assaulted, and the Horde squeezed a large amount of troops into Lordaeron this way, assisted by the nation of Alterac who provided them with maps and secret routes. Soon after, Zul'jin and some of his champions were discovered by Horde scouts in a makeshift prison near Tarren Mill. Upon hearing the news, Doomhammer immediately ordered his release from the 40-man raid party that captured him. Now in Doomhammer's debt, Zul'Jin agreed to form a pact with the orcish Horde: the plains and valleys of Lordaeron would belong to the Horde, while the trolls would take back their ancestral forests from their mortal enemies, the high elves. The Horde's land assault proceeded to lay waste to Loch Modan, pushing the outnumbered Dwarf and Gnome forces into the city of Ironforge, who sealed themselves from the outside threat. The Bleeding Hollow Clan attempted several raids on the mighty dwarven city, to no avail. For the most part, Dwarves and Gnomes were cut off from the rest of the Alliance, save through air support. Following the ravaging of Loch Modan, the Horde pushed farther north into the Wetlands, taking Dun Algaz, Dun Modr, and Grim Batol and converting them into fortresses for the Horde. Grim Batol became the primary base for the land offensive, and was also converted into a hatchery for the enslaved red dragonflight. Thandol Span was a pivotal battleground in the Second War, constantly shifting in possession between the two factions. Finally, owing to a diversion of Lothar's main army at Aerie Peak, the Horde succeeded in penetrating Quel'Thalas through the cliffs undetected. Together with the entirety of the Amani'shi tribe under Zul'jin, Doomhammer's troops slashed and burned their way through the elven forests, and made it as far as Eversong Woods before the Alliance reinforcements could arrive. Fall of Zul'jin At the behest of Budd Nedreck, adventures entered Zul'Aman to steal the treasures within. Not only did said adventures steal the treasures they also were able to beat back the Amani'shi within Zul'Aman and successfully killed Warlord Zul'jin. With Zul'jin dead, the halls of western Zul'Aman become quiet until the coming of the Zandalari. With the aid of the Zandalari, a new Troll empire is brewing, spearheaded by Warlord Daakara. Rise of the Zandalari All of the Troll tribes were invited to become a part of this new empire, including the Darkspear under Chieftain Vol'jin. However, Vol'jin has declined this offer, and instead joined forces with the Ranger-General of Silvermoon, Halduron Brightwing, and his Farstriders to counter the threat this new empire poses. In turn, Halduron has called upon Vereesa Windrunner and her rangers to join the battle, and the three can be seen planning their next move on the outskirts of Zul'Aman. Heroes of the Alliance and the Horde then entered Zul'Aman and thwarted the Zandalari plans by killing Warlord Daakara. Yet they didn't know of one important target that they had missed. And thus, the real threat has grown old enough to take action. Discovery of Pandaria The conquest of Pandaria did not go well, and the varius Troll empire leaders were near death. Although all of them managed to escape, all beaten within inches of their lives as the Mogu forsake them to die and buy their false "Thunder King" time. All Trolls learnt a lesson that day, no other race but Trolls are to be trusted. Never again, shall Trolls stand with other non-Trolls, for they always turn opon us at the end. Forming of the Khazari Empire The sloppy work of the Darkspear and their blood elven allies had left the son of Zul'jin alive. Kazra'jin who had been taken under the wing of Warlord Jin'zakk as the Alliance and Horde forces had slain his father. Jin'zakk kept Kazra'jin in his part of the Amani Empire and had treated him like his own son, preparing him to rule his part of the Amani Empire one day and avenge his father. Vol'jin, Halduron Brightwing and Vereesa Windrunner had forgotten that Zul'Aman isn't but one, small district, it's an entire region and the real threat lies in wait in that entire region. Kazra'jin grew up and had now reached the proper age to reclaim his throne of the Amani'shi. 'Current History' With the aid of the Khazari Empire, the four main Amani groups banded together at Kazra'jin's request. All Trolls had heard of the Khazari Empire by now, and even though the first attempt from the Zandalari failed, they were desperate to act. So they joined forces and have now reclaimed the most parts of the Zul'Aman outskirts as well as the destruction of several Blood Elven settlements in the Ghostland region, bringing the remaining Scourge to their deaths thanks to the Khazari. They will soon launch one final strike against Quel'thalas to reclaim all of the land that once belonged to the Forest Trolls. And once that is done, all regions below shall be conquered by their respective tribes as well as new tribes forming to fill up empty regions. And Undercity shall fall as well in due time as the threat of the Forsaken isn't one to take lightly. People and Culture Forest Trolls are a vile species. They practice evil Voodoo magic and worship primal beings they call the Forest Gods, also known as Loas. Violent cannibals, Forest Trolls eat their enemies with zest. Forest Trolls joined forces with the Horde in the Second War, as the orcs promised them vengeance against Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas, but the trolls' savagery was too much even for the orcs. The brutal Amani now sides with no one. Well, so the Alliance and Horde thought. Their hatred knows no limits. Revenge and blood are their only goals. Warlords control Zul'Aman, four Warlords to be precise, each one owning their one fourth of the region while Witch Doctors, Shaman and Warchiefs serve as the secondary leaders. The exception to this tradition is Jam'jin the Wicked, whom few have ever seen. The Voodoo Witch Doctors wield twisted, dark magic, while Shamans provide naturalistic support. Forest Troll society revolves around hunting, spear fishing, Shamanism and Voodoo. They make their capital all of Zul'Aman yet the Shrine of Ula-Tek, a massive ziggurat they hold sacred serves as the most primary building along with the Palace of the Warlords. Forest Troll society is patriarchal, though cunning and aggressive females occasionally hold important positions. Forest Trolls are primitive, possessing metalsmithing skills due recent times yet no knowledge of steam technology. They are masters with thrown weapons, be they axes or spears. With both Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas fallen, the Forest Trolls saw a chance to regain their old empire. They push the borders of their realm ever outward. Warbands strike south, north and west, seeking to reclaim more of their land. The Forest Trolls were myriad — almost 20,000 total, and most of them skilled hunters. They have been fighting for centuries and are competent tacticians. Alone, Zul'Aman had but a slight chance against the Scourge. Like all Trolls, Zul'Aman's Forest Trolls are lean, tell, strong and tough. They possess long ears and noses and jutting canines. Their faces are hard and feral. Forest Troll hide ranges from dark brown to light green. Many Forest Trolls wear primitive jewelry, often wood or bone, on their clothing, strung around their necks or thrust through their noses and earlobes. The males often maintain tall, dyed mohawks. Some paint themselves in tattoos. Forest Trolls are organized into tribes, with names such as Blackleaf and Treeblight, and members of the same tribe are relatively loyal to each other. Although there are four main parts that form the Amani who rule the Forest Troll capital, Zul'Aman; the Amani'shi in the west, the Amani'zar '''to the south, the '''Amani'kal to the east and the Amani'rok to the north. Geography, Regions & Inhabitants Zul'Aman is a temperate forestland of towering trees, dark shadows and ancient ruins and ziggurats. These ruins and odd, stepped pyramids remain from the days of Zul'Aman's empire, but they are much older. Elevation rises toward the north, and a hilly region dominates the Quel'Thalas border. The mighty Greenrush River begins in Zul'Aman's Lake Abasi and exits the region in the southwest. Primitive Forest Troll settlements are scattered throughout the zone. Weathered ruins hide among the trees, covered with vines and the dust of ages. Trolls guard treasure and captives, and ancient ruins dominate forest clearings. Most of the ruins have began being excavated and restored in recent times after the Khazari Empire banded all Troll empires together. 'Regions' A few regions in Zul'Aman are: *Lake Abasi *Maisara Hills *Shrine of Ula-Tek *Tor'Watha - The northern gate into Zul'Aman. * Amani Grove Inhabitants The vast forest region of Zul'Aman contains a lot of different wildlife, wether animal, critter or plants. 'Beasts' * Maisara Black Bear * Abasi Wolf * Maiashi Deers and Moose * Shasoru Bear * Amani Bear * Amani Lynx * Amani Crocolisk * Amani Dragonhawk * Amani Eagle * Amani Python 'Critters' * Amani Forest Frog * Amani Snake * Spider 'Guardians' * Zul'Aman Forest-Guardian * Zul'Aman Forest-Tender * Zul'Aman Forest-Mender * Zul'Aman Treant 'Plants' *Shiagi Root *Amiankelp *Abasibloom *Greenleaf *Earthroot *Liferoot *Bruiseweed